Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: The sequal to Darkness! You knew it had to happen. Chapters 8 is up! Six months no update! Oops! Please R&R.
1. Introduction

Darkness 2: Evil reawakened  
  
IT'S FINALY HERE: DARKNESS 2!!!!!!!!!!! (everyone cheers)  
  
Chapter One: Introduction  
  
It has been two years since Kazooie turned evil. Banjo and Kazooie's life is back to normal. But, there are a few differences since the "evil incident" One is that Tooty is now terrified of eggs. And two is that Kazooie is much nicer and she never calls anyone names. (Not even Bottles!)  
  
But, for the past two months, she has been having strange dreams... 


	2. Kazooie's Dream

Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dream:  
  
Kazooie was in the castle where she had battled Banjo two years ago.  
  
Kazooie was running.  
  
"Kazooie. Kazooie. Kazooie" said a voice.  
  
"Wa? W-whose there?" Kazooie stammered.  
  
The voice was everywhere! No matter where Kazooie ran, she could still hear the voice!  
  
Then, she ran into the room where the Evil Awakener was. In the room was herself with a smirk on her face!  
  
"Hi" Kazooie #2 smirked.  
  
"Wh-who are you? Kazooie stammered.  
  
"I'm your evilness"  
  
Suddenly, the evil Kazooie grew huge and reached toward Kazooie with her talon!  
  
Then, Kazooie would wake up, screaming but every night, the talon would get closer to Kazooie before she would wake up and then, one night, the talon got her. When that happened, Kazooie did not scream. She woke up with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
She had a plan: why should she fight Banjo when they could be partners instead?  
  
She began to laugh as she flew towards the rubble of the old castle.  
  
How'd ya' like it? I'm sorry for this chapter not coming sooner, but I got grounded. 


	3. Kazooie's Plan

Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened  
  
Well, look who the cat dragged in! That sorry excuse for a writer that leaves you hanging for 4 MONTHS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah-hem Yes, I did just insult myself, BUT IT'S TRUE!!!!!!!!! What I'm trying to say is that I had writer's block. And by the way, I have decided: Klango and Grunty did die. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kazooie began digging through the rubble of the castle. She knows this will take a while but she HAS to find it!  
  
Two months later.....  
  
Banjo was sitting on the couch. "I wonder why I haven't seen Kazooie for a while... maybe she's on a trip" Banjo thought aloud.  
  
Suddenly, Banjo heard Kazooie outside "Banjo will you come here please."  
  
"Why were you gone so long?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get out here"  
  
Banjo heard a tone in Kazooie's voice that he hadn't heard since the "evil incident." Banjo grabbed a broom and slowly stepped outside.  
  
He saw Kazooie pointing a gun at him!!!!  
  
She fired and a laser shot out!!!! Banjo dodged it and whacked Kazooie with the broom many times, Starfox Adventure style.  
  
(Author's note: I've been sick for a week so I played that game a lot)  
  
Kazooie fired again, this time hitting Banjo square on the chest!  
  
Electricity surrounded Banjo. He began to yell out in pain! Soon though, the electricity stopped and Banjo stood up, smirking.  
  
Author: (Announcer imitation) Uh-Oh! Banjo is evil too! Tune in next time to see what happens!  
  
Banjo: Why are we in script format?  
  
Author: I have no idea. Sorry for making this chapter so short, but I wanted too get it up to show that I'm not dead! 


	4. From King to Slave!

Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened  
  
I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!! Mr. Writer's Block is kinda beginning to disappear! Yay!  
  
Uh... Wario Roo, did you mean WRITE, and never stop? Because if I writhed, it would probably be because of great pain.  
  
From now on, this fic will be in script format because I put off doing stories that aren't in script format, but I can't wait to write fics in the script format.  
  
By the way, don't expect this to be updated much because I am depressed right now (cries)  
  
Enough rambling! On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Banjo: (sinisterly) Thank you Kaz.  
  
Kazooie: Your Welcome. Now, I have a plan. (whispers to Banjo)  
  
Banjo: Great idea. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(at the jinjo village)  
  
(Banjo and Kazooie enter Janglejing's *cough* Jingaling's palace)  
  
Jingleling: Hello Banjo! Hi Kazooie!  
  
Banjo: Hi, Dingaling.  
  
Jingleling: It's Jingaling.  
  
Kazooie: Okay Jingajang.  
  
Jingleling: It's Jingaling.  
  
Banjo: Bingaling.  
  
Jingleling: Jingaling!  
  
Kazooie: Singaling.  
  
Jingleling: JINGALING!  
  
Banjo: Okay, Jingaling.  
  
Jingleling: FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S JINGALING, NOT-  
  
Kazooie: *snicker*  
  
Jingleling: oops *goes red*  
  
(Kazooie whips out the gun and fires. The beam hits Jingaling)  
  
Jingaling: I will obey...  
  
Banjo: So, how did you make that gun?  
  
Kazooie: Well, I found the blueprints for a laser gun, the Evil Awakener and the Minion Maker (a machine that turns people into your slaves) and then, I made this gun.  
  
(later)  
  
Jingaling: (monotone) I am calling a meeting. All Jinjos must attend.  
  
(when the Jinjos enter, they are all hit by the beam)  
  
Jinjos: Obey.....  
  
Banjo: Now it is time to pay a visit to a certain skull-headed shamen...  
  
How'd ya like chappy 4? I will not continue until my review counter reaches 9. 


	5. Attack on Mumbo

Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened  
  
Depression over! YAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
(Banjo and "Kaz" enter Mumbo's hut)  
  
Mumbo: Welcome again, Bear and Bird.  
  
Banjo and Kaz: :)  
  
Mumbo: Want Mumbo's help?  
  
Banjo: Heh heh heh. Yeah. (Banjo whips out the Minion Maker and fires)  
  
Mumbo: What the @#&&?!  
  
(Mumbo dodges the beam)  
  
Mumbo: Shaman zap stick!  
  
(the spell hits the gun and destroys it!)  
  
Kaz: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!! That's it! JINJOS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(all of the jinjos run in and attack Mumbo)  
  
Mumbo: (shooting spells wildly and tiring with each spell) Zap stick! Ekum Boukum! Magic Blast! Sonic Wind! (Sonic the Hedgehog walks in)  
  
Sonic: *ah-hem* the Sonic Wind is property of Sega and should not be- (Sonic is turned into a walrus by a "stray" spell) Err... Never mind. (Sonic hobbles away)  
  
(Mumbo fights valiantly, but he is tiring fast)  
  
Banjo: Won't be long now...  
  
???????: Don't worry Mumbo! We will save you!  
  
( Jamjars, Bottles, and Wumba run in)  
  
(With the new help, Mumbo is able to drive Banjo, Kaz and the Jinjos out of the hut)  
  
Mumbo: *pant* Thank *pant* you.  
  
(outside of the hut)  
  
Banjo: Ready the grenades! (all of the jinjos grab grenade egg containers and Banjo holds Kazooie like a gun)  
  
Kaz: Fire! (the jinjos throw the grenades at the hut and Kazooie shoots some out of her beak)  
  
(Inside the hut)  
  
KA-BLAM!  
  
(The hut begins to fall apart)  
  
Bottles: Mumbo! Wumba! Use your magic to save us!  
  
Wumba: Both of us too weak from battle with the jinjos!  
  
(Suddenly a translucent *(see-through)* person appears! He or she is wearing a huge cloak)  
  
(the person in the cloak holds up their hands and creates a force-field that protects them from the debris)  
  
(Outside of the hut)  
  
(the hut crumbles)  
  
Kaz: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Banjo: Good job jinjos! Lets go back to the base (Jinjaling's palace)  
  
(they all march away)  
  
(some of the debris disintegrates and the group crawls out, unscathed)  
  
Mumbo: Me thank you.  
  
Wumba: Yes, big heap thanks.  
  
Jamjars: I salute you! *salutes*  
  
Bottles: But who are you?  
  
(the person in the cloak takes it off and it is GRUNTY?!)  
  
Oooh! What a surprise! Next chapter should be up soon (if not already)! Please R&R. 


	6. Grunty's Tale

Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on! You should know by now!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bottles: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dives back into the debris of the hut)  
  
Grunty: whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm a good guy now!  
  
Jamjars: Yah-right! You evil ghost!  
  
Grunty: I saved you, didn't I?  
  
Mumbo: Hag has a point.  
  
Bottles: (poking his head out of the debris) IT'S A TRICK! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
All (except Bottles): 0_0;  
  
Grunty: Let me explain: Two years ago...  
  
(Flashback YAY! I LOVE FLASHBACKS!)  
  
(Grunty is sleeping. Suddenly she is awakened by a loud noise coming from the lab, and she rushes inside. But when she enters...)  
  
Klango: RUN! MISSSSSSSTRISSSSSSSSS! RUN! IT'SSSSSS A TRAP!!!!!!!  
  
(a huge cage falls from the ceiling onto Grunty. She looks to her left and sees Klango in one too!)  
  
Grunty: What the?! Who is responsible for this?!  
  
Kazooie: (stepping out of the shadows) I am.  
  
Grunty: What?! Why?  
  
Kazooie: Because I'm evil now and I don't want to be bossed around by you! So I just pretended to work for you so it would be easier to kill Banjo. And now that he's gone, no one can stop me! Besides after you're gone, your minions will become mine, and after I'm through with them, they'll like me so much that they'll never betray me! Now to destroy you both! (But before Kazooie can destroy them...)  
  
Intercom: Intruder! Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!  
  
(end Flashback)  
  
Wumba: What that have to do with you being good?  
  
Grunty: When I was trapped in that cage, I looked back on my life and realized that I had done some bad things-  
  
Jamjars: No, Duh.  
  
Grunty: :( as I was saying, realized that I had done some bad things, so when I died, I was told that in two years, Kazooie would become evil again, and if I could help stop her, I would get a second chance at life!  
  
Bottles: You can help if you know where Banjo and Kazooie are.  
  
Grunty: They are at Jingalings palace.  
  
Mumbo: Welcome to team!  
  
Please review! 


	7. Banjo's Betrayal

Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened  
  
Chapter 7  
  
(Banjo and Kazooie are on thrones in Jingaling's throne room)  
  
Banjo: Hey, Kazooie!  
  
Kazooie: What?!  
  
Banjo: (sinisterly) You should have made me your slave when you had the chance.  
  
Kazooie: What do you mean?  
  
Banjo: THIS! JINJOS! ATTACK!  
  
Kazooie: WHAT?! (the jinjos attack Kazooie)  
  
(Kazooie is thrown into a birdcage)  
  
Kazooie: I don't understand! I programmed the gun for them to obey me!  
  
Banjo: Well I reprogrammed it!  
  
Kazooie: That's IT! (Kazooie destroys the birdcage by using a grenade egg.)  
  
Kazooie: Okay Banjo! Just you and me! No Jinjos!  
  
Banjo: Fine by me! Meanwhile:  
  
(Mumbo, Wumba, Bottles, Jamjars and Grunty enter the jinjo village)  
  
Mumbo: Castle been upgraded!  
  
(The Palace has a brick wall with barbed wire surrounding it, and there are many searchlights)  
  
Grunty: Leave this to me! (She turned invisible, walks through the wall and opens the gate)  
  
Jamjars: Whoa!  
  
Inside the palace:  
  
(Kazooie bill drills Banjo)  
  
(Banjo throws Kazooie into a wall)  
  
Jinjos: BANJO! BANJO!  
  
(Banjo bites Kazooie)  
  
Kazooie: Heh heh heh  
  
Banjo: What's so funny?!  
  
Kazooie: I was only fighting at 50%!  
  
Banjo: WHAT?!  
  
(Kazooie disappears and reappears behind Banjo)  
  
Banjo: (Beginning to turn around) Huh?  
  
Kazooie: (kicks Banjo and he goes flying)  
  
Banjo: (Thinking) Whoa... she's so fast, I couldn't even see her! (Talking) JINJOS ATTACK!!!  
  
Kazooie: (activates wonderwing)  
  
Me: (Announcer voice) Now that Kazooie has decided to go all out, is there any hope for Banjo to win? And what about Mumbo, Wumba, Jamjars, Bottles, and Grunty? Find out next time on Dragonball Z! I mean, DARKNESS 2!  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Banjo vs Kazooie yet again

Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened  
  
OMG I actually updated!!!!!  
  
This fic is beginning to bore me. (Translation: WRITER'S BLOCK! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
(The jinjos are knocked in every direction imaginable because of the wonderwing)  
  
Kaz: HAHAHAHA!!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!!!  
  
Banjo: You fool! Did you think I was fighting at full power too?!  
  
Kaz: Stop fooling yourself. You can't even hit me!  
  
Banjo: Oh-yeah?! (delivers a powerful uppercut to Kaz)  
  
Kaz: (standing back up) grrr... (charges at Banjo)  
  
Random Jinjo: (getting up) This is beginning to sound like Dragonball Z.  
  
(Outside the palace which is now daytime)  
  
Bottles: Strange, no one has even tried to attack us.  
  
Jamjars: (sarcastically) Must be your awesome strength.  
  
Bottles: YEAH!!!!!  
  
(Suddenly Banjo flies out of the palace)  
  
Mumbo: (Bending over Banjo) Is bear ok? (gets punched in the face err.. skull)  
  
Banjo: (Gets up and charges at Kaz.) You're going down! (Realizes that while he was down Kaz made an army of Clockwork Kazooies)  
  
CKs (short for Clockwork Kazooies): Doo do de do do do! CHARGE!  
  
Banjo: (tiny voice) Uh-oh. (Runs)  
  
Mumbo: Me save day! *Magic chant from B-T*  
  
(The CKs explode, and Banjo, Kaz, and the Jinjos are put in cages)  
  
Banjo: Why you- (The sky turns dark)  
  
Everyone: (looks up) Whoa, an eclipse!  
  
Grunty: Wow! (all look at her and realize she is alive and has her body back, but all warts, zits and other disgusting things she had on her skin were gone)(Besides the green skin)  
  
(Banjo, Kaz, and the Jinjos faces soften)  
  
Kaz: Woah, was I just evil? (again?)  
  
Jinjos: (Meekly) Sorry for attacking you Mumbo.  
  
Wumba: Everything fixed?  
  
Banjo: Did you do that Mumbo?  
  
Mumbo: No. When I young the village elders told me a story of magic eclipse that happens once every thousand years and strange things happen leading up to it.  
  
Kaz: That's why I turned evil again!  
  
Grunty: That's why my ghost came back to earth!  
  
All: (Hugs each other)  
  
Me: Yeah, a mushy hug ending. I just couldn't think of any other way. Once I get two more reviews, I will post an Epilog and/or a preview for the third and final installment of the Darkness trilogy. 


	9. Appendices

Okay, I don't know if you people have read my profile or anything, but I now officially am finished writing B-K stories, I still enjoy the games, mind you, but I have found that writing stories about them have been horrible for me the last few chapters. I started these fics for fun, but now they are just a hassle. But no more! I will not be writing anymore B-K for a long time or probably EVER! I am really sorry about this, but if there are any Tales of Symphonia fans out there, you may be pleased to know that I will be writing fics there (Once I finish up all my other stories; I want to start without any distractions). In conclusion, there will be no Darkness 3 from me, and I cannot bring myself to even write an epilogue, so instead, HERE ARE SOME RANDOM FACTS ABOUT THE DARKNESS STORIES!

**Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened**   
**Appendices** Regarding the ending to Darkness 2: 

You see, I was in a hurry to get out the final chapter, but I couldn't think how to end it, so I put in that stupid thing so I could get the chapter out fast. Almost right after posting the final chapter though, I realized my mistake. I sincerely apologize for the ending.

Regarding the final fight of Darkness 2:

Meh, at that time, I was going through a Dragonball Z obsession, as well as writing a fight in one of my Sonic the Hedgehog stories, and I decided the fight wasn't turning out too good, so I spruced it up a bit!

My inspiration for Darkness 1&2

Now you will all know how some my fanfictions came to be!

**Darkness**

It was September 2002 and I had just gotten an account on and was eager to start writing stories. The only problem was, I didn't know what to write! Anyway, in school one day my teacher was talking about "Dark Energy," which is something in space. Right after I heard Dark Energy, I thought, "Hey! What if everyone has Dark Energy in them, and it can cause them to be evil!" When I got home that night, I posted the first chapter of the first book in my series, "B-K Super Stories 1: Dark Energy" Later, I decided I didn't want to start a series, so I renamed it Dark Energy, but a bit after that, I thought that Dark Energy sounded stupid, so I renamed it Darkness.

**Darkness 2: Evil Reawakened**

A little while after writing Darkness, I thought "Hmm.. What would have happened if Kazooie AND Banjo turned evil?" so I wrote about it.

I guess that's all sweatdrop when I think of any more, I'll post them.


End file.
